good luck
by lukenoa31
Summary: ¡¿Que diantres me dices que paso! - Sakura mierda, te repito que yo no vi ese maldito elefante rosado- has dicho, ¿elefante rosado?, Serie de oneshot
1. Chapter 1

Jijiji esta es una idea que se me vino de la nada y pues aquí esta,creo que si me va bien hago una serie de oneshot jiji, gomen por no actualizar los otros fics solo que no he tenido mucho tiempo, solo quería poner esta historia antes de que se me fuera jejeje

Si quieren contactarme mi correo es: angie_

_¡¿que diantres me dices que paso?!- mierda sakura, te repito que yo no vi ese maldito elefante rosado- has dicho, ¿elefante rosado?_

ELEFANTE ROSADO

Era un dia hermoso, los pájaros canturreaban incoherentes melodias, el sol brillaba como una publicidad de sonría, las nubes danzaban delirantes en el cielo.

¡dios a quien le mentía! el dia era una porquería, llovía a mares y su blusa era transparentesca, el maldito bus que cogió camino a la escuela estaba atestado de gente, el chiquillo de atrás no dejaba de chillar, como si dejar caer un dulce fuera la gran cosa, estaba sentada al lado de un pervertido que no dejaba de mirarle los pechos; que mas podía pedir en ese día de porquería, a claro que el cacharro de trasporte de bus se vare; pero ¿por qué mierda no se había quedado a dormir en su calientita y mullida cama?, bien le había dicho el horóscopo _serás victima de grandes desgracias el dia de hoy, asi que tu recomendación será no salir de casa._

-¿Quieres que te acompañe preciosura?

Genial, acaso tenía un letrero que decía, _me gusta la gente en descomposición, vamos solo acérquense._

-que amable señor, pero no gracias - hablo con un tono no muy amable, mientras caminaba rápidamente hacia la siguiente acera

Seguramente los demás la debían estar mirando como una loca, dios que chica en su sano juicio peleaba con una inanimada roca –¡te vi maldita!, si te vi, claro que te vi, ¡te moviste sola!, ahhhh! Por tu culpa mi uniforme está totalmente sucio, pero ya veras engendro del demonio- la desequilibrada chica torció su pie tan solo un poco para poder descargar toda su frustración en esa pequeña, inmóvil y horrible roca que la había hecho caer, claro que si ella la había hecho caer; una corriente, una dolorosa corriente atravesó desde el tobillo hasta la rodilla provocando un gritillo en la infortunada chica.

¡Jajajajajajajaja jajajajaja!!- rio estrepitosamente, con un brillo maquiavélico en sus ojos- ¡un esguince!, claro, ahora estoy segura que nada puede ser peor que esto- grito la chica a un pajarraco que iba pasando por ahí, oh oh, grave error, un lujoso carro negro justamente paso a toda enfrente de la pelirrosa, la cual se encontraba justamente al lado de un gran charco.

Hizo golpear las puertas de la escuela contra la pared, al parecer todos se encontraban disfrutando de el refrescante día que estaba empezando, hasta que.

Dios, que es eso –pregunto ino mientras la veía de pies a cabeza y hacia amagues para no reírse- jajaj ¡¿acaso acabas de hacer pasteles con los teletubies?!

Ino no estoy de humor- ¡y claro que no estaba de humor!, sentía un punzada de los mil demonios en la pierna derecha y definitivamente no sabía cómo había llegado hasta allí, el color de su uniforme ya no se podía definir entre tanto lodo y la primera hora era de algebra, ¡que mas!, ¡que mas le tenía preparado el cruel destino para ella!

-¡cuidado! –un balón directamente en la frentesota, oh claro, eso era lo que faltaba, ya no aguantaba más, dejo que su débil cuerpo callera desparramado en el piso, tal como una cucaracha aplastada, mostrando el contenido detrás de esa sucia falda, un lindo, grande y tierno elefante rosado impreso en las bragas, quien lo imaginaria de la fuerte y temperamental sakura haruno.

Ahhh- definitivamente lo mataría, encontraría al bastardo que la había golpeado, y le partiría hasta la madre; abrió los ojos lentamente y observo el blanco inmaculado de la habitación, luego un agradable olor invadió sus fosas nasales, y pudo darse cuenta que se encontraba limpia y con un camisón de hospital.

Sakura, ¿te encuentras bien?-una ronca pero no menos agradable voz inundo la habitación, y los sentidos de la chica.

Sasuke-kun, ¿que haces aquí?-pregunto confusa la chica

Sakura, siento lo del balón y-hablo el chico con mirada acongojada- así que fuiste tú- sentencio la pelirrosa con una mirada de pocos amigos

Jaja bonitas bragas haruno-menciono un chico de primero que iba pasando por ahí, el cual corrió al ver la mirada fulminante de sasuke.

¡Qué diantres fue lo que paso!- grito desesperada la haruno- sakura, te juro que yo no vi el elefante rosado- mintió sasuke con frustración contenida- ¿elefante rosado has dicho?- pregunto estupefacta la chica.

No te preocupes sakura, uchiha se ocupo de golpear a cada uno de los que se atrevieron a mirar algo mas alla del elefante jaja, nos vemos, tengo clase –se despidió Ino que se encontraba en la puerta.

Snif snif snif, que dia mas horrible-gruesas gotas se escurrían en el pálido rostro de la chica, la cual no dejaba de chillar desconsolada- primero la lluvia, luego el bus, seguido de la piedra, el esguince, el charco y todo lo demás, ¡acaso esto no para! O estoy condenada a vivir esto por siem- no pudo terminar la frase ya que fue silenciada por los gruesos labios del uchiha la cual no dejaba de besarla.

Quizás el dia, no fuera tan malo después de todo-pensó la muchacha, hasta que una aguda corriente atravesó su abdominal ocasionando un punzante dolor en el estomago- ¿hoy hace un mes?, yo y mi bocota.

_Sakura, gracias a ti pintare elefantes rosas en mi alcoba mph_

Y , como les pareció?.........

Muchos reviews

Escritora feliz

Mas historias

Para lectores contentos que escriben reviews

Jijiji…


	2. Chapter 2

Este oneshot tiene partes del primero, solo que digamos que es un version diferente, espero que les guste, y no se olviden de comentar y si es el caso de leer mis nuevas historias

ALEATORIO

Éxtasis, ese fue el primer sentimiento con el que se topo su corazón al observar distraídamente por la ventana de su cuarto. Si esa noche no fuera de luna llena, no habría podido notar al hermoso ser que se encontraba inmóvil en la terraza de un edificio cercano; su negro cabello se movía rebelde gracias a la brisa nocturna y su porte majestuoso le daba un aire aristocrático muy extraño en jóvenes de su edad.

-Absolutamente hermoso-murmuro la chica de cortos cabellos rosas con el rostro graciosamente pegado a la venta, la cual ya esta empañada por su saliva.

-¡¿pero que? Ese, ese chico acaba de…¡aaaaaahhh!-su estruendoso grito dejo sordos a casi toda la cuadra y despertó a uno que otro de sus sueños.

-¡¿Que paso sakura! Pregunto su padre preocupado encontrándola escondida debajo de la cama, abrazando asustada un zorro de peluche.

-Papá ese tipo estaba parado allí y luego, luego ¡se lanzo al vacío!- sakura señalo el lugar horrorizada donde minutos antes se encontraba el desconocido, - ¿acaso se suicido?- pregunto aterrado el hombre mayor-no papá, ese chico, ¡el voló!-exclamo la chica sorprendida sin salir todavía de su asombro.

-¿voló?- pregunto el hombre mayor con una ceja alzada dando clara muestra de su incredibilidad hacia la disparata historia de su hija –¿viste lo que pasa por estar pegada viendo esos condenados muñecos en televisión? Te estropean el cerebro- hablo su padre mientras la cobijaba en la cama

–papá, te digo que no tiene nada que ver con eso y no son muñecos son animes, además es verdad lo que vi- hablo presurosa la joven, mientras que movía las manos de forma exagerada

– ya acuéstate a dormir y no prendas el televisor que te estoy vigilando- dijo el hombre mientras apagaba la luz y salía lentamente del cuarto.

-aaahh ¿Por qué no me cree?, si lo que vi es real. Murmuro frustrada la jovencita mientras se tapaba el rostro con las cobijas –esa persona, no, ese ser, era tan hermoso que no era terrenal- pensó fascinada antes de cerrar los ojos y sumirse en un profundo y extraño sueño.

…..

Se podia apreciar por la ventana que el clima no Seria el mejor ese día. Las nubes se coloreaban púrpuras en el cielo dando aviso de una pronta tempestad y ambiente era considerablemente más húmedo de lo normal, algo muy raro al encontrarse en pleno verano

-!rayos! llegare tarde como siempre, creo que ni siquiera deberia preocuparme por la primera hora de clase- dijo sakura mientras metía presurosa los gigantescos libros de filosofía en el morral –aaahh filosofía, odio esa materia, solo hace que duerma- bostezo la joven con sueño.

–sakura apúrate que llegas tarde- grito desde la escalera su padre –voy, voy- dijo la chica con fastidio, bajando las escaleras lentamente y con la blusa del uniforme totalmente desarreglada y arrugada

Sakura, no planchaste el uniforme- musito enojado el señor- papá ahora no hay tiempo, vámonos rápido, dijo la chica tratando de cambiar el tema –dirás, tu solita porque de castigo no te llevare al colegio, así que rápido por que camino es lo que hay- dijo el hombre mientras le abría la puerta a su hija con una sonrisa burlona

Pero papa- se quejo sonoramente la muchacha –nada de peros, es mejor que te vaya de una vez- dijo el mayor mientras la empujaba hacia fuera y cerraba la puerta antes de mostrar una sonrisa burlona. –grrrr, ¡que horrible!- grito sakura con frustración mientras daba grandes y fuertes zancadas con sus piernas.

…..

Seguramente los demás la debían de estar mirando como una loca, Dios ¿Qué chica en su sano juicio peleaba con una inanimada roca? -¡te vi maldita!, si te vi, claro que te vi, ¡te moviste sola!, ashhh por tu culpa mi uniforme esta totalmente sucio, pero ya veras engendro del demonio-

la desequilibrada Sakura torció su pie tan solo un poco para poder descargar toda su frustración en esa pequeña, inmóvil y horrible roca que la había hecho caer, claro que si, ella la había hecho caer. Una corriente, una dolorosa corriente la atravesó desde el tobillo hasta la rodilla provocando un gritillo en la infortunada chica.

Jajajajajajaja- río estrepitosamente, con un brillo maquiavélico en sus ojos – un esguince, claro, ahora estoy segura que nada puede ser peor que esto- grito la chica mirando el cielo, oh oh, grave error, un lujoso carro negro mas que conocido para ella paso enfrente de la jovencita, la cual se encontraba justamente al lado de un gran charco.

….

Se sentó en un banco del parque para tranquilizarse, mientras revisaba su horóscopo del día en el celular; encontrándose con que tendría un pésimo día, pero que para su bien finalizaría con una gran sorpresa. ¿Desde cuando los horóscopos eran tan precisos? Definitivamente desde ese día tendría que poner más atención a lo que le decía su signo astral.

Tenía pensado tomarse su tiempo para ir al colegio, pero estaba considerando definitivamente no ir y tomarse todo el día libre, ya luego le inventaría una buena excusa a su padre.

De repente un celestial sonido embargo sus oídos haciendo que olvidara su incidente anterior y casi hipnotizado lo siguió sin importar el incesante dolor de su pie izquierdo.

Sin darse cuenta se dirigía hacia una parte no muy concurrida del parque y al llegar a su destino pudo apreciar al mismo joven de la noche anterior, con sus puntiagudos cabellos azabaches moviéndose al compás del viento.

Se encontraba tocando una extraña flauta negra causante del letargo de la chica, mientras que ella se hallaba detallando el angelical rostro del muchacho, mucho mas hermoso que la noche anterior, gracias a la luz del día; su respingada nariz hacia juego con su perfecta boca y unos exquisitos labios decoraba ese hermoso rostro.

Sus ojos se encontraban cerrados disfrutando de la hermosa melodía que el mismo profesaba, y eso era lo único que le inquietaba a la chica, quería descubrir el color de ojos del propietario de aquellos rasgos tan inusuales, y tan solo pensarlo basto para que el chico abriera de repente sus ojos, deteniendo la melodía y dejando apreciar unas inexistentes pupilas gracias al exagerado negro que los cubría, le regalo una agraciada sonrisa mostrando una perfecta hilera de dientes, que la dejo totalmente helada.

-tu, definitivamente no eres humano- dijo la chica señalándolo incrédula

–wow, creo que me haz descubierto sakura, así me ahorras el trabajo de tener que explicártelo- indico burlón mientras se acercaba lentamente a la joven

-¿Quién eres?- dijo mientras retrocedía los pasos que él habia avanzado.

–claro, que grosero de mi parte el saber tu nombre pero que tu desconozcas el mio; mi nombre es sasuke- expreso finalizando con una sonrisa nasal al aparecer detrás de la chica.

Ella dio un respingo pero se mantuvo firme en su sitio –no te asustes, a lo que menos debes temer es a mi- murmuro mientras que hacia girar el cuerpo de la chica y tocaba gentilmente su rostro

–eres tan simple que me es difícil creer lo que siento- murmuro ofuscado antes de besar fieramente los rosados labios de la chica, la cual sorprendida correspondió torpemente. Al separarse Sakura pudo apreciar que dos majestuosas alas casi invisibles se abrían paso detrás de la espalda de sasuke y que él lentamente iba siendo arrastrado por ellas hacia el cielo.

-te veré mañana- susurro el joven antes de desaparecer en una cortina de nubes.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Y, como les pareció el fic, espero que les halla gustado y comenten, ya saben si quieren algo en especial diganme y no olviden leer mis nuevos fics… sayonara!

lukenoa


End file.
